


A Spark to a Flame

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Spark.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Spark to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Spark.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

It began with a seemingly innocent comment from Professor McGonagall about how well he and Severus were getting along. Harry thought nothing of it, because it was true. Unlikely as it was, they had become good friends. He was a little bemused when Professor Sprout made a similar comment, almost as if she was congratulating him. Then, like a slow drip becoming a steady stream, other members of the faculty began offering their good wishes, often beaming as they did so.

“Anyone can see the spark between you two,” Madam Pomfrey said, smiling just like the others.

Harry retreated quickly.

~~~

“You’re late,” Severus announced as soon as the door opened.

“Sorry,” Harry said, somewhat distractedly, walking past Severus. “I was… well… have you noticed the staff behaving oddly?”

Smirking, Severus closed the door. “Besides you?”

“No, I mean yes! I mean—“

“What _do_ you mean?” Severus inquired, pouring another drink. Holding the glass lightly, he moved to stand in front of Harry.

“I mean—“ _This is ridiculous_ , thought Harry. _There’s nothing between us_. Then, as he looked up into Severus’ face, accepting the glass that was handed over, Severus’ fingers brushed his and Harry felt… a spark.

Oh.

~~~

He stared up at Severus, momentarily frozen to the spot as a million tiny moments swarmed and coalesced in his mind to form one mind-boggling yet undeniable conclusion. Something in Severus’ eyes changed as he looked into Harry’s, seeing everything that Harry had laid bare in that moment of clarity.

Harry swallowed, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, and then Severus was kissing him and he was kissing back, the glass tumbling from his grip to hit the rug with a dull thud. The spark quickly became a fire, consuming both of them as everything else was forgotten.


End file.
